Yumi/Story Roles
Episode 2 -EXTRA- Yumi is first seen brought from her world into competing the stamp collecting contest, in order to return to her world. Her first location is at Snow Town from BlazBlue Chronophantasma, a location based on its universe's warrior Jin Kisaragi, one of her first two opponents. She was enlisted to participate a racing contest with her otherworldly teammate Teddie against Jin and Weiss Schnee. Teddie has a crush on Yumi at first sight, just as his spirit fired up for a race. As Jin and Weiss uses Crystal Strike, Yumi & Teddie realize that the contest allows using powers, with Teddie uses his Persona Kintoki-Douji to summon a circus ball, while Yumi rides on the top of Teddie's head. As Yumi and Teddie won the contest, they split onto another contest route. Yumi later meet the otherworldly contestant Naoto Kurogane at Varubtuke Source (also from BlazBlue Chronophantasma) where they finally get a vacation for limited time. Yumi understand how Naoto K. feels, because she too grew tired of System XX's silly Cross Tag contests and wants to go back to her world quickly. Yumi remains with Naoto K. for this time being. They soon found a spa where they encountered a couple of gatekeepers who are from the same world as Jin, but not a same timeline as Naoto K., Nine the Phantom and Jubei Mitsuyoshi. Yumi and Naoto K. did not want to interrupt Nine and Jubei's honeymoon, even though they are already married and had a daughter named Kokonoe (whom Naoto K. unknowingly referred to), but the two opposing teams end up have to settle a contest through a ping pong match. Apparently during a match point, Nine and Jubei forfeit, thus Yumi and Naoto K. declared as a winner. Before Yumi and Naoto K. end up having no choice to use a mixed bath, they asked the interspecies couple for a permission to use a bath, much to the former team's embarrassments. As all stamps are complete, Yumi and Naoto K. arrived at Kanzakai's Central Station, which represents Under Night In-Birth universe, where they met Heart Aino, and Naoto K.'s original teammates of the same world as both Jin, Nine and Jubei, but from different timeline, Celica Ayatsuki Mercury and Minerva. Yumi and her new expanded teammates are later being approached by gatekeepers of who guarded the station in their home universe, Team Amnesia's Hilda the Paradox and its former full-time member Gordeau the Harvester. Despite Hilda being Gordeau's leader, she is very incompetent herself than him, such as never understand better about a multiverse crisis they are in, especially when Yumi and her team already introduced their name to Team Amnesia's gatekeepers. Due to Naoto. K., Heart and Yumi already have enough stamps to enter two final stages, another world contestant Ruby Rose arrived on time as a substitute partner for Celica and Minerva, due to the two latter has two empty stamps left while ensuring Rachel Alucard, a vampire from a same timeline as Celica and Ragna the Bloodedge whom Naoto K. met and saved her from the gatekeepers Azrael (who chased Naoto K. multiple times until Tohru Adachi's arrival) and Waldstein elsewhere at Ruby's home universe located at Abandoned Temple will call every allies they have including Ragna quickly, as their time to find a grand power is running out. Thanks to Ruby and Celica, Naoto K., Heart and Yumi enters the sub-boss stage, which is a prologue stage again. Realizing only Naoto K. and Ragna can get the grand power to prevent Terumi|an incoming threat] that will threaten the multiverse, Heart and Yumi takes Naoto K.’s place to fights the Velvet Room attendant of another world, Elizabeth, and the silent young villain Neo Politan of the same world as Ruby. The girls finally defeat the last gatekeepers as they and Naoto K. proceed to the final level for a “Grand Prize” located at Forbidden Gate from BlazBlue: Central Fiction. At the Forbidden Gate, Yumi and her teammates learned that Hazama Honoka, from the same world as Celica, yet different timeline than Naoto K. had been posing as System XX in her stood, using voice changer device from the shadow, while the now weakened real System XX (which her true pre-mature form a BlazBlue keystone) revealed to be currently focusing on trying to seal clone of the late-Yūki Terumi’s original Susano’o form as of the middle contest until the worthy contestant(s) was found, and now the real System XX is dying from this cause. Even worst, Hazama admittedly blame himself for unknowingly cause the creation of the unstable Susano’o clone by accident, not even the real System XX aware of this. Though there are no hope left, as Naoto K. isn’t too strong against the unstable clone, while Hazama himself is trauma of Susano’o clone’s possibilities to possess his body would mean Terumi reborn again, hope has arrive, in form of Ragna and Rachel, with the Azure Grimoire wielder aids Naoto K. to destroy the clone. Due to a result of the Cross Tag competition creator System XX unable to hold off the said disturbance that unleashed a Susano’o clone caused by Hazama Honoka’s accident, and System XX herself is still weakened, even after Hazama revive her, Yumi, and some of the warriors of her universe who have yet to be part of the contests are unable to get their home universe back to normal as other 6 participated universes, thus have to wait for System XX recovering in the available future contests. Category:Story Roles